This proposed Workshop is intended to be given in June, 1988 in the Department of Pathology at the Medical College of Virginia. Its purpose is to present one week of intensive training in the pathobiology of neoplasia to selected postdoctoral trainees and newly established independent investigators who possess strong basic science backgrounds and research interests in oncology. In this regard, well qualified Pathologists and noted Cancer Researchers have agreed to serve as instructors for the Workshop. They, in turn, will provide the trainees with practical laboratory experience in the gross and histopathology of neoplasia and associated conditions, as well as give lectures designed to cover important research topics in tumor pathobiology. Instructional materials for the Workshop will include a prepared syllabus, a newly developed laboratory manual, a new book entitled The Pathobiology of Neoplasia (Sirica, A.E., ed.), Plenum Press, 1988, and a novel collection of relevant microscope slides and gross anatomical specimens demonstrating the pathologic features of various types of animal and human neoplasms. Upon its completion, the Workshop will be evaluated by all of the participants in order to provide an assessment of its future value as a training program for outstanding new investigators in Cancer Research.